The present invention relates to a method for supplying a cleaning medium.
In order to liberate workpieces from impurities, it is known to conduct a stream of compressed air onto a dirty workpiece and to blow the impurities off the workpiece with the aid of the stream of compressed air.
A further possibility for cleaning workpieces is for a cleaning liquid to be subjected to pressure and sprayed onto the workpiece in order to spray or wash the impurities off the workpiece.
It may be desirable for many applications to clean workpieces with the aid of compressed air and with the aid of a cleaning liquid. This does, however, entail relatively large resources with respect to technical equipment since not only a system for supplying the compressed air but also a system for supplying the cleaning liquid are required.
Proceeding on this basis, the object underlying the present invention is to create a method for supplying a cleaning medium, the efficiency of which is improved in comparison with known methods.